in the name of science
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: Stevie is just about done with her science project. But little does she know Kevin's had his own experiment of his own up his sleeve. Maybe he and Nelson aren't the only guinea pigs in this in this after all. Had Stevie submitted unknowingly into an experiment that would change her and Kevin's relationship forever? Or will she completely dismantle his hypothesis?


**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock. It would have been renewed.**

* * *

"I could have outsmarted those hamsters if I wanted to" Kevin says as he and Nelson are about to exit the room.

They had just spent three days in a hamster cage as an experiment to see if the boys were smarter than vermin. Sadly they weren't but on the bright side Stevie knows she's getting an A+ on her project for the process; and she had a few laughs along the way.

"Yeah!" Nelson says backing up the taller boy.

"I was just faking it that whole time I knew it was the green button all along." Kevin says with confidence as he looks at Stevie but she's smirking back at him.

"Dude," Nelson's confidence is wiped off his face as he pats Kevin's arm to catch his attention. "It was the red button." He reminds his best friend.

"Oh," Kevin murmurs. "I knew that!" he says as he points at Stevie who's half way across the room with her arms still crossed in the same position as she lets out a laugh. "Nelson let's go!" He says and makes his dramatic exit.

Stevie laughs and takes a seat on the couch in front of the Mary Jo and Elise. "Boys" she exclaims. _So typical._

Than the thought of Kevin's earlier comments came to her mind. His comment on how dumb her hamsters were.

Now she loves Kevin; he's a great friend and hilarious. But something about his comments struck her. Although they were directed toward the hamsters and not her, even though it made her laugh, they now bother her.

Was Kevin one of those guys? The kind of guy who thinks highly of himself? Someone who thinks highly of himself because he's "the better gender"? Kevin's sweet but sometimes she's not too sure about him.

And even if he does believe in all those things it wouldn't make sense. Just last week he and Nelson were hugged up in a corner yelling for her to kill a spider. But even then after she did kill it he "manned up" and pretended he wasn't scared in the first place. And everyone knows that she's the reason he and Nelson doesn't get bullied. If so she's the no to take charge and stand up for them, while he stands close behind her.

So the way Kevin acts just doesn't make sense to Stevie.

Stevie was just about to jot down her final notes when she hears footsteps close to her. She looks up and saw Kevin standing in front of her grabbing for his gameplayer. She hadn't heard him come in.

"I just came to get my gameplayer." He says to the silent girl staring up at him. "Nelson and I are going to do some serious damage furious pigeon style." He lifted up his leg and flapped his hands in a bird like motion.

She couldn't help but laugh at his gesture because that's the thing about Kevin; he has the ability to make you laugh no matter what. It's one of the traits that makes you have to love him.

"Oh good," she speaks crossing her arms. "I thought I was going to have to teach you another lesson." If Stevie blinked she would've missed the quick smirk that flashed on his face.

"And what was the first one?" He asks as if he doesn't have a clue.

"That _you_ and Nelson are definitely _**not**_ smarter than two hamsters." She retorts with her arms still crossed and her smirk getting wider.

"Maybe I am," he smiles and mimics her position by crossing his arms, "Maybe I was just acting that way to help you."

"Oh really?" she says suddenly aggravated. "And what _exactly_ was it that you were doing."

"I was acting like I didn't know which button to press to make your experiment look better." He elaborates. "Because wouldn't it bee more interesting if you compared the difference between the average human brain to the common hamsters?" That smile that appears on his face annoys her.

"I believe the word you to say meant was contrast." She says tapping her foot.

"Compare, contrast same difference." He says shaking off her comment.

"No," she exclaims. "There's a huge difference.

_Why is does he act this way?_ Stevie thinks. _Why does he act all big and bad when he knows he's a wimp? Kevin's not supposed to be the jerk. He supposed to be my goofy, sweet, lovable, friend. He's not supposed to be some cocky boy he's "got better genes"! That is so stupid!_

"Whatever you say pretty lady, I've got a game to get back to with Nelson." He says waving his gameplayer in the air. She doesn't know why but the gesture annoys her and her temper boils over.

"You have some real nerve, you know that!" she yells to him while his back is turned. Kevin spins on his heels to look at her. He didn't have time to say anything because Stevie was howling before he could. "You know Kevin? You are really getting on my nerves. I don't mind your 'I don't care attitude', or your massive love for food, or your insane love for all things weird! But you know what I don't get? She pauses and crosses her arms for the umpteenth time today.

After I while she still hasn't said anything and she taps her foot as if she's waiting for his answer. Kevin takes the hint and shakes his head no.

"I don't get why you think you're better than me? Why is it 'everything I can do you can do better' with you? You know you can't beat me at _**anything**_! I'm always the one saving your butt. So please tell me why you act that!"

"Wow," Kevin says with his hands in surrender. "_You're_ the one saying you always beat me _at anything_ and _I'm_ the one with the ego? He fakes a scoff.

"Do you think this is a joke?!" She looked stunned. "I asked you a question!"

_Oh, he's got to be kidding me!_

"NO! You're right! I'm yelling at you at the top of my lounges because asking you why you act like such a dickhead because it's a rhetorical question!" It surprises Kevin that she can be sarcastic when she's think angry. He likes it.

"You really want to know?" He teases.

Stevie crosses her arms, plasters on a fake smile and flares her nose like she usually does.

"I like it," He smiles.

"Wha-" He interrupts her.

"You're really cute you say something and you know you're right." He murmurs.

All of a sudden all of the anger flushed out of her and it's replaced with confusion.

"The smug smile you get on your face and the way you flare your nose." Kevin takes one step closer to her and she can't help but feel uneasy about how close they are. It only took him one step and he's already close enough to her that when she lifts her head his is directly above her. She only now realizes that she must have been trudging closer to him as she spoke…well yelled at him.

"You want to know something else?" He says in a husky voice that scared her. What he's doing so un-Kevin like.

He's supposed to be the shy guy that can't talk to girls. He even faints if he gets too close to one. But right now he's right in front of her. His tall frame is hovering over her, his eyes are staring into hers and his lips are curled into a small smile and _she's_ the one who's knees feel weak.

_The fuck is happening?_ Is the only thought she can form. _Is getting hot in here? _Is the next thought she processes. She tries to blame it on her rage from earlier.

"You do it when you're angry too." He says in the same husky voice. "I think it's much hotter."

Stevie eyes locked back on his and he takes confidence in her stunned face.

_It's definitely getting hot in here._

"Tell me something Stevie." He takes her hand and brings to rest it one his shoulder. "Why do you think it's only you that I tease like that? Why don't I taunting and tease Kacey the way I do you?"

"B-b-because you're shy around her." She mumbles. Her voice is failing on her and she hates it.

"Really Stevie?" That smirk seems to be permanently stuck on his face. "Or maybe it's to get a reaction out of you."

That comment struck a little confidence back to Stevie's composure. She crosses her arms and smirks back at Kevin but she doesn't dare speak; she not sure if she can trust her voice.

"I see you Stevie. The way you roll your eyes when every time I say how beautiful she is, that smile you plaster on doesn't hide anything. It doesn't suggest that you think it's cute like you want it to; a least not to people who know better." He takes her arms, uncrossing them and puts the one hand back on his shoulder and holds the other. "I know you better Stevie. Now look me in the eye and tell me you've never thought about us together." He demands.

_Well maybe there was that one dream._ But she would never tell Kevin that.

But her silence is answer enough.

"But you still have your doubts about us." He states. He leans in closer to her and the thought passes through her mind to stop this but Stevie doesn't move. She waits until his lips are planted on hers and closes her eyes. But the kiss doesn't last long.

"Is that clear enough for you?"

_Where is he getting this confidence from? _It's weird but she likes it not that she would ever admit it out loud.

"You didn't feel anything?" He asks.

Saying no would be a lie. Saying yes would give up any pride she had left.

Soon another kiss is planted on her lips. But this one isn't as soft as the last one. Kevin takes advantage of Stevie agape lips and slips his tongue in between them. Stevie takes no time to return the kiss and soon they're in a battle for dominance and the unthinkable happens. He's winning. Stevie tries to gain control by wrapping her arms around his neck, a position she's more comfortable with. But Kevin keeps her hands locked in their position; one hand in his and the other on his shoulder with his hand atop of it. Stevie never gives up determined to gain control of the situation until she break them apart for air.

Stevie gasps for air and soon tries to return to the kiss by getting on her tip-toes for her lips to meet his again. Her lips only brush his before he leans back with a smile on his face. It's less of a smirk and more of a goofy grin this time. She knows because his lips are all she can see right now. But it soon turns into a small smirk as he grasps lifts her head up with his hand so she's now looking him in the eye.

"See Stevie you don't beat me at _everything_." He steps away slowly and her hand that Kevin had kept on his shoulder slowly comes down as he steps back, her fingers slowly grazing his shirt and she can feel his hard abs.

_When did that get there?_

Kevin leaves the room and Stevie staggers to the couch to regain her composure and get back to… whatever it was that she was doing.

"Oh and Stevie," She hears Kevin's voice and shifts her head and sees him leaning on the doorframe. "I could've outsmarted those hamsters if I wanted to." He smiles.

Stevie rolls her eyes as he walks away.

"Whatever!" She yells loud enough for him to hear.

"Red button!" He yells back.

She lets out a chuckle and bites her lip. She's sitting on the couch unable to focus on the project anymore. She's got a whole new retrospect on things.

* * *

**AN: I wrote this a looooong time ago. It was some time before How to Rock a Love song aired so I think back in June. But as some of you may or may not know I lost my internet over the summer. That sucked. But I'm not going to go into further detail.****Anyway, I'm really proud of this. Odd pairing, I know but I like it. Tell me what you think. **

**How did you guys like Sexy-Kevin? I had no clue where that Kevin came for but I like him. What about you? Yeah? No? Was it too much? Just enough? You're cup runeth over? Sexy-Kevin that's official what I'm calling him. The first Kevie story on fanfiction! Yay!**


End file.
